(CLOSED) “A GLORIOUS Halloween Party” Free Join Casual Roleplay (Trisell)
“A GLORIOUS Halloween Party” Join Casual Roleplay Introduction “Dear Sir or Madame, You are hereby cordially invited to a Halloween celebratory ball! Refreshments, treats, music, and games will be provided! Make sure you arrive in costume! The red jewel enclosed in this letter will bring you to the main location once you are ready!” ~Excelsior Urd Wallace Breckem IV Participants *Trisell Chronos *Silverknight01 *Brudikai *Sonicsilva1 Characters in use *Urd Wallace Breckem IV *Scylla Bradanska. *Zazzy Mace *Axel the Hedgehog *Asonja the Hedgehog *Xan Starter To the left and right was a tall thick deep forest. To the back in the far miles behind were various hills. Hedges surrounded afar the location where a giant gazebo stood, illuminated from the top layer with various musical performers circling about, and trays of various foods lined at the edges. Blind-fold pinning games were about at the grass, as well as horse-back riding, and some large structure covered in a tarp. At the center stood the host: Urd. The ground started to shake as a giant sized Scylla dressed in of all things, in a costume of the DC comicbook villainess Giganta headed towards the gazebo. Not all too far behind from the giantess. A sandy blonde cat was also walking up onto the scene...Ironically dressed as a black cat. With the letter she received packed into some kind of basket stuffed with candy for some reason. "SALUTATIONS!" The short crowned man greeted, his arms waving upward and outward to the festivities. "This seems like the right place, I mean its the only thing I've seen for miles" Axel was dressed in a pirate captain's outfit. "Same Chimera couldn't come, since hes the god of hell you'd think he'd like this holiday." He mumbled to himself as he started walking to the gazebo. "HIYA!" Zazzy announced. "What are you dressed as?" She asked as she finally approached the short host. "Huh. You looked taller fro a distance. Not to say that you short. Some people look good short. Except my aunt. She's the smallest of our family and she's so short we actually trip on her sometimes. Speaking of trip, this is a pretty trippy party. Why'd it have to be all the way out in the middle of nowhere, though?"She chattered quickly. It seemed if someone didn't put a cork in the child she was going to continue to spout words.. The short crowned man seemed to be looking between Zazzy and Axel in an attempt to keep his attention on both. "I provided teleportation gems," He finally answered. "OOOooh. Is that what that was? Whoops. Thought that was a strawberry candy. Wander how I mixed that up. heheh." She said. Scratching the back of her head. "Least I got some exercise in! ''*GASP* ''Hey! Look at the snacks!" Zazzy said with glee. Waiting for no man, she ran off to the concessions around the yard. With the woman zipping off to the line of chocolates, caramels, sugar fruit, and so on, Urd turned his attention to Axel, shaking his hand repeatedly. "Welcome Sir Axel!" Asonja had arrived late to the area, not like he wanted to come in the first place, but Axel had dragged him along. "Well this'll be interesting..." He says with hands in his pockets. "yo Urd haven't seen you since the game so you made this eh? Pretty.... spooky." He fixed his eye patch. "I Be Captain Axel of the Zakuba, and dis h'er is me first mate Asonja." He wrapped his arm around Asonja's head putting him in a headlock and gave him a noogie while talking in a pirate's accent. Asonja just winced at this, not seeming to reply. He did have a small face of disgust, as he didn't have any costume of sorts or anything on; just his casual everyday look. In a sudden flash of red sparks. A rather tall parasite materialized onto the scene. Dressed as what appeared to be slenderman, but the white face paint was too thin and only made his bright amethyst skin a lighter ghostly purple. "Being on time never killed anyone. But why take a chance..?" he randomly commented. Looking around the place a few times. Over at the concessions, Miss Zazzy currently had a sugar plum half stuffed, and half hanging from her mouth. Her fur bristled up and she seemed to fluff up like a cotton ball. "Wat. Yu agin?!" She slurred. Food still in mouth. As she immediately noticed the purple spiked jerk that was here to crash the party for some no good reason. "Greetings Sir Asonja!" Urd shook the headlocked man's head, before turning to Xan. "Greetings Sir Creepypasta! And how are the children? ... Wait," He quickly pulled out some cards, rearranging them. "Oh... how are... the... children..." His eyes just kind of widened into the aether for a moment. "They've been surprisingly.. quiet. Since recent times." He quipped. Bending over a bit so he wasn't straining his neck looking downward. Xan produced the red gem in his hand. "Rather nifty way of transporting everyone here." "Oh yes, it was quite the decision," Urd nodded. "Have you been to many of these festivities?" "My attendance to such gatherings comes at a rare few. But theres a first for everything I suppose." He replied. (Hello? Other people that aren't Silverknight?) Axel let go of Asonja's head and went directly over to the snack table. " Oh boy snacks!!!" Asonja just kind of stood there, having the face of someone who wishes they weren't in such a party. He crossed his arms and looked somewhere else away from everyone. Category:Roleplay